fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Manatsu no Sounds good!
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Manatsu no Sounds good! (真夏のSounds good!) ; Release Date : 2012.05.23 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KIZM-90151～2 (Limited Edition Type A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-151～2 (Regular Edition Type A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90153～4 (Limited Edition Type B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-153～4 (Regular Edition Type B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 Regular Edition Details ; CD # Manatsu no Sounds good! (真夏のSounds good!) / Senbatsu # Mitsu no Namida (３つの涙) / # #* (Type-A) Choudai, Darling! (ちょうだい、ダーリン!) #* (Type-B) Gugutasu no Sora]] (ぐぐたすの空) # Manatsu no Sounds good! (off-vocal) # Mitsu no Namida (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) Choudai, Darling! (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) Gugutasu no Sora (off-vocal) ; DVD # Manatsu no Sounds good! Music Video # Manatsu no Sounds good! Dance Version # Mitsu no Namida Music Video # #* (Type-A) Choudai, Darling! Music Video #* (Type-B) Gugutasu no Sora Music Video # #* (Type-A) Bonus Movie: Senbatsu Sousenkyo Member Profiles (Type A) #* (Type-B) Bonus Movie: Senbatsu Sousenkyo Member Profiles (Type B) Theater Edition Details ; CD # Manatsu no Sounds good! # Mitsu no Namida # Kimi no Tame ni Boku wa... (君のために僕は…) # Manatsu no Sounds good! (off-vocal) # Mitsu no Namida (off-vocal) # Kimi no Tame ni Boku wa... (off-vocal) Included Members '"Manatsu no Sounds good!"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (36 Members) (Im Yoona Center (in italic), Media Senbatsu in bold) * Team A: Ahn Heeyeon, Bang Minah, Cho Miyeon, Im Yoona, Jeong Eunji, Kim Jiho, Kim Sojung, Oh Seunghee, Wendy Son * Team K: Hyun Seunghee, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Kim Chanmi, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Yongsun, Lee Kaeun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Im Jinah, Jung Soyeon, Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kwon Mina, Park Chorong, Shin Hyejeong, Yoo Jeongyeon * Team 4: Jung Haerim, Jung Mimi, Kim Jennie, Kim Jisoo, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Roseanne Park '"Mitsu no Namida"' * Team A: Baek Yebin, Cho Haseul, Choi Yujin, Ki Heehyun, Lee Hyeri, Myoui Mina, Park Jihyo * Team K: Choi Yuna, Hirai Momo, Kim Chungha, Kim Yoohyeon, Miyauchi Haruka, Yoo Shiah * Team B: Bae Juhyun, Han Dong, Im Nayeon, Jung Jinsol, Lee Yoobin, Viian Wong * Team 4: Chonnasorn Sajakul, Elkie Chong, Jang Sojin, Jang Yeeun, Ji Suyeon, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Yewon, Oh Hayoung, Yoon Chaekyung * AKB48 Kenkyuusei: Choi Yewon, Choi Yuju, Hwang Eunbi, Jeon Soyeon, Jung Yiyeon, Kim Dahyun, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Seokyoung, Kim Sihyeon, Kim Sohee, Kim Sohye, Kim Yerim, Kwon Chaewon, Kwon Eunbin, Lalisa Manoban, Lee Gahyeon, Lee Naeun, Lee Yukyung, Liu Xiening, Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Park Jiwon, Seo Soojin, Son Chaeyoung, Song YuQi, Yoon Songhee '"Choudai, Darling!"' * Team A: Bang Minah, Im Yoona * Team K: Kim Yongsun * Team B: Bae Juhyun, Choi Hyojung, Shin Hyejeong '"Gugutasu no Sora"' * Team A: Ahn Heeyeon, Wendy Son * Team K: Choi Yuna, Kim Chanmi, Kim Chungha, Kim Hyoyeon, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Han Dong * Team 4: Jang Yeeun, Jung Haerim, Kim Sohee, Kim Yewon * AKB48 Kenkyuusei: Hwang Eunbi, Lee Gahyeon '"Kimi no Tame ni Boku wa..."' * Team A: Lee Hyeri * Team K: Kim Hyoyeon, Miyauchi Haruka, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun * Team B: Im Jinah, Jung Soyeon, Kwon Mina General Information Manatsu no Sounds good! is the 26th major single (28th overall) released by AKB48. Trivia * First AKB48 senbatsu of Jung Haerim, Kim Jennie, Kim Jisoo, Kim Sohee, Roseanne Park. * Bang Minah and Im Yoona's last Senbatsu. * Bang Minah and Im Jinah's last single. * Choudai, Darling! and Kimi no Tame ni Boku wa... are Bang Minah and Im Jinah's graduation song, respectively. * First AKB48 single to have 36 senbatsu members. Previous singles had 16, 26, and 18. * Sold 1,170,554 copies on first day sales, the group's highest first day sales, until the release of Sayonara Crawl. Category: AKB48 Singles